Water's Edge
by hottie from hell
Summary: When Hige falls into a frozen lake it leaves Toboe feeling guilty. It only gets worse when Hige gets sick. Rating goes up in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own the Wolf's Rain characters, as you know.  
  
When you review you can put whatever you want to. Flames, comments, advice, ideas or whatever. I like it when you give me advice though.  
  
Well have fun reading my story. I had fun writing the first chapter. I thought of it while I was in the shower when I turned the hot water off by accident. Yeah, I'm weird.  
  
Snow, snow, snow and snow. It was as if it never stopped. Always coming and never resting. It was as if no life was anywhere near here. Completely nothing. The only things that were in sight were four wolves walking breathless. All trying to stay above the white blanket covering the land.  
  
One stopped and fell to the ground as if he couldn't go any further. Another looked back and walked over to him trying to nudge the fallen one up. A pure white wolf in the very front stopped and looked behind himself to the fallen wolf with a bracelet and the brown one with a collar trying to lift him up. A gray wolf followed the leader's eyes to the fallen friend.  
  
The fallen wolf finally picked himself up with a little bit of the collared wolf's help and continued to walk on. The brown collared wolf walked behind him a few pace to make sure he wouldn't fall anymore.  
  
The pure white wolf, Kiba, walked with his head hunched and tried to see his way through the snow. Rest is what he mainly needed, but getting out of the snow is what he more likely wanted. Not once did he stop after Toboe's fall, not even when he himself felt as if he had tons of needles entering him.  
  
The gray wolf behind him, Tsume, stopped a few times to let the others behind him catch up. Knowing Toboe and Hige, they would most likely try to stop and sleep on the way. He watched as Toboe limped his way farther toward the front. Hige walked with his head down and eyes shut as he used his ears to guide him where the others were going.  
  
Just as if it seemed the world would fill up with snow, it slowly stopped and let a little bit of sunshine through the clouds. Kiba stopped and lifted his head towards the sun and gave a small smile. Behind him, he could hear Toboe's small voice yipping excitedly as he praised the snow for stop falling. It was then him and Hige started a fun game of fighting.  
  
Kiba turned around to watch the match to see who would be the winner. Toboe kept jumping on Hige's back trying to make him fall. Hige ran away from the jumping the edge of the hill they stood on.  
  
Toboe, not realizing he was on the edge of a hill pushed him with his front paws so he would fall down. "Toboe!" Hige screamed as he half slid and fell down the hill. Tsume saw what happened and rushed him towards the edge to see where he was. Toboe looked confused as if his friend had vanished from his sight as he looked where he landed. Kiba walked over slowly to see the action.  
  
They all saw Hige lying on his side as if he was dead. He had managed to turn to his human form while he fell. Tsume started down the hill also turning to him human form as he went to check on his friend. From up the hill Toboe's voice could be heard trying to call Hige's name checking if he were okay. Kiba soon too started down the hill sliding down trying to find traction. Toboe was left alone wondering if Hige was hurt in any way.  
  
Hige smiled, then opened his eyes and shouted, "I'm okay!" Then struggled to pick himself up. Tsume looked at him with a stern look as if lecturing him with his eyes. Toboe started down the hill knowing his friend was okay.  
  
Hige stood there and looked around himself as he waited for everyone to reach him. Kiba and Toboe turned themselves to their human form when they reached the bottom of the snow hill.  
  
"So Kiba. Where do we go now?" Hige asked looking at the clear field behind him.  
  
Tsume looked at Hige then at the field. "I know we should definitely not go there." He said facing the field of snow.  
  
"Why not?" Toboe asked as he stood by Kiba. Kiba's eyes faced the field too, and he himself didn't budge to argue for he knew Tsume was more the right.  
  
"This isn't a field Toboe. It's a frozen lake." He turned around and started walking back. "Hige, since you brought us down here, you get to clear a path back up the hill."  
  
Hige looked at him with a shocked look on his face. "But, Toboe was---"  
  
"Don't argue Hige." Kiba said to him. "It was you who acted as if you were hurt making us all go down here. "Now start clearing a way." He said looking at his shocked companion.  
  
Hige started to walk towards the lake saying, "Lets just cut through here. It may be a lake but it's most likely frozen so we won't fall in." He looked behind himself to see if anybody was following.  
  
"Hige? Come here now!" Tsume yelled. "It may look like it's frozen but it's not. One more step and you're most likely going to end up in freezing cold water."  
  
Hige didn't listen as he continued to walk forward.  
  
Kiba started to yell trying to make Hige resist the urge to go any further. "Hige! You're going to fall in the water any second now. Listen to Tsume and come back now."  
  
"Look you guys! I haven't fallen in yet so we all might as well come. See!" He took another step as he heard a small cracking. He stopped alarmed but considered it his imagination.  
  
"Hige! Come back NOW!" Kiba yelled.  
  
"You guys are just worrying yourself over. I haven't even---"Just as he was about to continue his sentence, the whole floor gave away as his helpless body plummeted into the freezing waters making him gasp for air.  
  
Tsume ran as fast as he could over to where Hige struggled to stay above the water. Kiba was right on his heels as he was bound to help get his friend out.  
  
"Help!" Hige screamed trying to grab hold of the ledge that kept breaking away when he tried to pull himself up. Just as he was about to fall from the breaking ice once again, a hand grabbed his and tried to pull him up but he slipped from the grasp. With frustration, Tsume kept trying to pull Hige up but never could do it.  
  
Kiba ran along Tsume and grabbed Hige's other hand trying to help but he too slipped from the grasp. Even if they would be able to hold onto him, the water would still pull him down from the weight.  
  
Toboe watched in horror as they tried to pull Hige up but kept slipping. He didn't know what to do. He knew he wouldn't be any help, only get in the way of them all. He swallowed deep in his throat as he felt a lump form. "Hige," he whispered.  
  
Tsume found the right moment and grabbed Hige on his should actually making his head appear to be there, and ripped him up making him scream as he felt tons of teeth sink into his shoulder.  
  
Kiba then grabbed Hige and pulled him out of the area with Tsume right behind him. After reaching the area where Toboe stood shaking from fear, he set Hige on the ground and looked at him.  
  
Hige was shaking from head to toe in fear and coldness. "Quick. We must find a cave where we can make a fire to get him warm." Tsume said picking him up and putting him on his shoulders. They all ran in into the distance trying to be as quick as possible to save their friend.  
  
Hige shivered as he lay next to the fire trying to get as warm as possible. Toboe just couldn't help but watch as he saw his friend suffer from being too cold. Wondering if it was his fault this happened, he sat down next to Hige and whispered, "I'm sorry." And then got up again and went to the back of the cave.  
  
Kiba and Tsume got back and set the firewood they had collected by a wall of the cave. Tsume walked over to Hige and put his hand on his head. "He's getting pretty warm. Help me take his shirt off." They both took his sweater and shirt off to try and make him dry faster.  
  
A strong gust of wind from the outside blew in the cave making Hige shiver harder. The snow started down again some of it drifting in the cave. Kiba realized a person missing and asked "Where's Toboe?" He then looked to the back of the cave and saw him sitting and looking at his feet obviously thinking it was his fault all along.  
  
"It's all my fault." He said to himself and then let his tears fall.  
  
Well tell me what you think! More reviews help me write faster. 


	2. Consequences

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Wolf's Rain characters.  
  
ShadowYoukai17- yeah I wrote this late last night and I was too tired to go over it.  
  
PsychopathicBendyStraw- (cool name) Yeah I guess it is a weird way to think of something like this.  
  
MalletWielderofDoom- Yeah Tsume and Kiba are kind of distant to comfort him. That's why theirs Toboe! And by the way, how do you pronounce his name? I forgot for some reason.  
  
Luke Yatsumi- He didn't know a cliff was there, because, well, everything's white so he couldn't really tell. If you have time to look back on that part it shows that he's confused where Hige went after he shoved him.  
  
Lizzie- I'll try to ignore flames if I get any but they help me a little. I guess.  
  
Silver Badger 31- Yeah Toboe will hopefully feel better but I'm not sure yet. I'm not sure yet when I want Hige to get better either. (You're Probley thinking right now I'm an evil person)  
  
Well, I hope you guys all like this chapter. I'll try to make it more interesting then the last one. I had to do a lot of research to figure out what would happen when you're wet and don't get warm soon enough. Oh yeah, I'm not sure but the characters may be OOC. Don't yell at me if they are, just agree and tell me what they might have done instead. Thanks!  
  
Well have fun reading this part!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"It's all my fault." He said then let the tears fall.  
  
Kiba looked at Toboe unsure what to really do. He knew he shouldn't be thinking that it was his fault because it really wasn't. Honestly it was Hige's fault. He was the one that kept walking and refused to walk back to where they were. But then, he hated to say this, but it was Toboe who pushed him down the hill. But then, he didn't know that Hige was even by the hill.  
  
"It's not your fault." Kiba looked up to see Tsume talking to Toboe. "It was Hige who decided to walk on the lake when I told him not to." He then moved over and sat by Hige and starred at his feet.  
  
Toboe sniffed and wiped his eyes with his hands and looked over at the cave side being embarrassed to be crying in front of them. "Yeah, but...I...pushed ...him."  
  
Tsume looked up from where his eyes were and starred at Toboe with a gentle but stern look in his eyes. "No it wasn't. As I saw you had no idea he stood by a cliff. If you did, I'm sure you wouldn't have pushed him."  
  
He left it at that and looked at Hige's uncontrollable shivering. The next thing he saw was Kiba taking off his jacket and putting it on Hige. Kiba then looked into Tsume's eyes then said, "He needs it more then I do." Then Kiba walked by Toboe and sat down.  
  
They all sat in silence all with separate thoughts. Kiba thinking how they were going to make it to Paradise with a sick wolf. Tsume thinking of how stupid Hige was for not listening to him when he called for him to come back. Then that left Toboe still thinking that it was his entire fault this happened. How everyone was just telling him it wasn't his fault when it really was. They just didn't want him to cry anymore so they had to make up some lie to get him to shut up. He was just a crybaby. Nothing more. He was useless.  
  
All their thoughts were interrupted by a small sound coming from Hige. "Kiba." He kept whispering over and over again. "Toboe." He whispered once or twice, then "Tsume no." He was obviously dreaming. Everyone stopped breathing to hear what he was going to say next. "Not your fault. All mine." Then he shut his eyes tight and made noises as if he was crying then said, "Tsume, please don't leave me here." Tsume understood what he was saying. It was as if everyone was about to leave him here alone. Then he said, "Kiba, please stay with me! Don't leave. Please don't." Then he grew silent. His shivering had eased down after awhile but it was still there.  
  
"He's dreaming." Toboe said out loud.  
  
"You just realized that?" Tsume asked with no hint of humor in his low voice.  
  
"He thinks we're going to leave him. Leave him here all alone or something." Kiba said slowly.  
  
Toboe had a little bit of fear in his voice as he said, "We're not going to are we?" He then looked at Tsume wondering what he was going to next.  
  
"We can't. He'll die here without us. I'm surprised he survived in a city without getting killed off by the humans as stupid as he is."  
  
"He's not stupid!" Toboe shouted at his biggest role model sticking up for Hige. He knew that in ways he was kind of, well, weird, but he wasn't stupid. He may have acted like it once or twice, well maybe more then that, but he wasn't stupid!  
  
Kiba looked at Toboe smiling a little. "He didn't mean it that way runt. He meant it in how he didn't listen to his yelling to come back. He's stupid in the manner how he doesn't listen what others say. I hope he learns his lesson from this all." He said then his smile widened a little thinking of how he would deny every word said to him when he woke up when ever he did. Sure they would give him a little sympathy but they might as well make him remember how to listen to others.  
  
"He's waking up." Tsume said. Looking at Hige, he could tell he was in a great deal of pain. Not physical pain, but emotional pain. His eyes opened and he looked as though he was all alone in the world.  
  
He whispered something nobody but Tsume could hear saying, "Sorry." He then looked as though he were going to cry. He spoke louder saying, "You wouldn't leave me would you guys?"  
  
Everyone knew what he meant then all spoke 'of course not.'  
  
Hige looked up at the rock ceiling saying, "Some people say trust your dreams when you have one. I'm not sure if I can trust it or not."  
  
Kiba looked at Hige not really knowing what he was saying. "What do you mean?"  
  
Hige turned his head away as if he were going to cry but didn't. "In my dream, well the one I just had, you all left. I'm a burned aren't I? Making everyone wait for me after something I did. Not listening to Tsume after he directly told me to come back. Tsume decided that I should be left behind. He made Kiba follow and Toboe killed himself saying it was his entire fault everyone left me. I didn't know what to do. I tried to make you stay but you each bit me and said I didn't deserve to be a wolf."  
  
Tsume looked down a Hige feeling a little sorry that he had to have such a bad dream. Not even he, would want a dream that terrible. Especially when all your friends turn on you and try to hurt you. Another part of it is when you're completely defenseless and can't defend yourself.  
  
Hige tried to sit up but found himself unable to do so. Without thinking what he was doing, Tsume put his hand on Hige's back and supported him so he could sit up. He caught himself holding him their and was about to drop him but found he didn't have the heart to do that. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kiba starring at him confused as to why he would help someone like Hige.  
  
"Thanks." Hige said then used his own hands to support himself as he carefully balanced himself. He was still too weak to sit up on his own and had to use his hands for support but them too were slowly wearing out. "Damn this sucks!" He shouted to himself over his own weakness. He wasn't even able to support himself in sitting up.  
  
"Maybe you should have listened to Tsume for once Hige." Toboe spoke up thinking of the way Hige completely ignored Tsume when he told him to come back to where he was.  
  
"Shut up runt!" Hige yelled.  
  
Tsume looked at Hige then said, "Actually, I think he's more responsible then you are. You should be called the runt as far as I can tell."  
  
Hige grumbled a few words to himself such as 'stupid lake' and responsible my ass' before he shut up to everyone starring at him.  
  
It was just then when Hige looked down he noticed a coat on his lap that had rolled down when he sat up. "Kiba?"  
  
Kiba looked up at what Hige was starring at and turned away. "If it was going to keep you alive I was willing to give it to you."  
  
"I never knew you would actually care that much."  
  
"I'm not caring. I'm just doing what it takes to keep a pack alive."  
  
Hige smiled to himself and scooted himself to the end of the cave. "Thanks."  
  
All of them looked at the ground in silence as they thought about what was about to happen. When would Hige get better? Would he get better? The snow on the outside stopped once again and the moon came out showing it was night.  
  
"I'm going to hunt." Tsume said then left the cave without another word coming from his or anyone else's mouth.  
  
After a few hours of, Hige shaking, Toboe whining, Kiba arguing and Tsume being gone, he finally came back with eight rabbits on his shoulder. He threw two to everyone and sat down himself and started eating.  
  
Toboe ate his two faster then lightning judging how hungry he was while Tsume and Kiba slowly ate theirs. Hige just starred at his and smelled it. Ugh! He was not in the mood for eating. His stomach ached each time he brought it to his mouth making him pull it back down.  
  
"I can't eat. I feel like I'm going to be sick." He spat out.  
  
Tsume looked at him with a gentle glare. "Eat it. You need energy because like it or not we're leaving tomorrow." He then went back to eating not bothering what Hige would say next.  
  
"But I can't---"  
  
"Eat runt before I shove it down your throat!"  
  
Hige took that as a warning and took a few bites grimacing at how bad his stomach felt. He ate slowly not wanting to throw up all over the cave. Why did his appetite all of a sudden change?  
  
He took slow bites until he had one rabbit finished then looked at the other. Just looking at it made him gag. Without knowing what was happening or what he said he kneeled down so his nose was only inches away from the floor. "I'm going to throw up." Kiba looked at him with a bad look then yelled, "Hige don't!" But it was too late.  
  
Hige had thrown un-digested food all over the floor coughing and hacking as hard as he could. "I told you." He mumbled.  
  
Everyone's eyes were on him as they frowned from the smell and sight of what lay on the floor.  
  
Tsume looked at him then said, "Great! Now what do we do?" He looked away from Hige not wanting to remember what lay only a few feet away from him. Everyone grumbled as Hige sat with his hands on his bare stomach not wanting to think about food.  
  
"I'll clean it up." Toboe mumbled getting up. -------------------------  
  
Hige lay once again next to the fire still feeling as if he was going to throw up. A had ace had actually developed making his head feel like it was throbbing in tons of places. Every time he moved the muscle would scream telling him not to do so. Now he was really regretting ignoring Tsume.  
  
Everyone had fallen asleep leaving Hige alone thinking of how tomorrow he would suffer the consequences. Not only would he have no energy, he would most likely have a headache and sour stomach making him not want to go. There was no possible way Tsume would want to stay another day even with Hige's condition. He would just have to bare the consequences of not listening. ----------------------  
  
The next morning he woke to the sound of Tsume putting the fire out. He could hear Kiba and Toboe talking about Paradise. He tried to fall back asleep but felt someone drop some clothes onto his chest.  
  
"Put them on they're dry." The voice was Tsume. He finally put the fire out but looked back to Hige and found him asleep again. "I said put them on!"  
  
He still ignored the voice that was making his head only pound worse. "You're not too weak are you?" Toboe asked.  
  
"That's it." He then felt two strong hands lift his armpits that picked him up into a sitting position. Before he knew what was happening he felt the clothes being slipped into his body with his arms still inside the shirt and sweater. "Now do the rest runt." Hige opened his eyes and looked up to see a deadly glare looking down upon him.  
  
Normally he would smile and try to make a joke about it but found himself too weak to move. He slowly put his hands through the sleeves making him feel much warmer. Too warm. Before he knew it, he was sweating uncontrollably. He didn't shiver as much anymore for he had slowly developed a fever from the cold water.  
  
"Lets go Hige." Kiba's voice rang in his ears. He managed to stand up following Toboe who walked a few feet ahead of him.  
  
His head would not stop throbbing. It felt as if he was going to die this moment on. His stomach wasn't as bad as his head though but he knew he still couldn't eat if he tried. Toboe's voice kept ringing in his ears making him want to scream to tell him to just shut up for once.  
  
He held himself back for a few minutes until he couldn't help it anymore, "Toboe shut up!" Everyone stopped and looked at him as though he had just killed someone. He picked up some snow that lay on the ground and put it to his head trying to make his headache go away and to cool himself down.  
  
The people behind him continued to walk but remained quiet for they didn't want to disturb him anymore. But Toboe agreed different. "Didn't get sleep last night?"  
  
Hige turned around and glared at him then said, "Exactly." Then continued on. "Oh well I could tell because you're in such a GROUCHY MOOD!"  
  
Hige completely stopped now feeling the temperature inside him rise a few hundred feet. Now he was really pissed! "I'm starting to wish my dream would have come true and you could just go away and leave me alone Toboe."  
  
That sentence caused everyone in the pack to stare at him with a stunned look. Toboe took it especially hard and almost started to cry. "You... don't...mean it do...you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes I do! So just go away." He then continued to walk on. Toboe looked at him for a second then with all his might ran as fast as he could and jumped onto Hige sending him down on his knees. From then on they got into a huge fistfight with Tsume and Kiba trying to break the fighting teens up.  
  
In the end Toboe ended up with a bruised cheek while Hige had lots more damage for he was too weak to defend himself. Toboe refused to look at Hige as he walked in the front of the group with Tsume behind him. Kiba walked side by side with Hige making sure he wouldn't boil too bad on the trip.  
  
All Hige wanted to do at the moment was stop and cry for he had never felt to emotionally hurt and physically hurt in his life.  
  
---------------- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it at least. Review what you like! 


	3. The Pain

Thanks for your kind reviews! I'm not sure when I'm really going to end this story. The only thing is, if you have any ideas for this story please review it to me, because, well, I'm getting stuck. And when I get stuck I stop writing for awhile and you don't want that to happen and I don't either. So send some ideas Please! Please?  
  
So anyways I'd better get to the story.  
  
I do not own any of the Wolf's Rain characters. There!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The pain was all he could feel throughout his whole body. Every muscle, every breath, every heartbeat. He wanted to scream, to let all his pain out, but it remained a secret. He knew the pack was still a little curious why he was acting like this. The anger towards the people he knew and cared about. Especially what he had said to Toboe.  
  
Hige could still tell that Toboe hurt on the inside from what he had just said. He didn't mean to really hurt him that bad. All he wanted was for him to shut up for once. He could hear him behind him whining about how his cheek hurt to Kiba. If only he would shut up again!  
  
Hige stopped and turned to look at Toboe. He wanted to say sorry for saying what he had said but instead the opposite came from inside his mouth. "Would you shut up again? I'm so tired of hearing you complain about every single little thing." He still remained looking at Toboe who starred back at him along with Tsume and Kiba.  
  
Tsume looked at him as though he had been switched with some other body while Kiba starred with wonder of what had happened to the always-smiling person. Instead, he acted as if every person in the world was out to get him. Toboe just starred back with an evil look of vengeance in his eyes.  
  
"Why are you acting as though Toboe's out to kill you?" Kiba asked.  
  
Hige turned his head and looked at Kiba wondering what he had just said until it hit him. "Hey if you want to have the same cheek as Toboe, keep talking!"  
  
Kiba walked forward as he said, "You know what? I'm sick of you yelling at everyone when it's everyone else who is trying to help you!" He was now just a foot in front of Hige looking at him right in the eye.  
  
"Hey don't start anything." Tsume warned with Toboe at his side looking a little worried at what was happening. The last thing Tsume wanted was a hurt wolf, precisely Hige, having to wonder with them. He knew Kiba would hurt Hige without even thinking about what he would be doing. Hige wouldn't be able to stand up to him without getting hurt. Definitely with the condition he was in.  
  
Hige didn't think anyone knew how he was feeling, but Tsume knew. He knew how each breath ached in Hige's body. How every step wanted to make him scream, and how every sound he heard made him want to die.  
  
"You know what, I'm going to start something." Hige said smirking at the other person standing before him. "And I'm going to make sure Toboe will remember to keep quite!"  
  
Kiba took one last look at Hige before he took a strong and fast swing at Hige making him fall to the ground before HIge even realized what had just happened. Just as before he felt the sudden sharp pain floating throughout his body making him gasp for un painful breaths. Kiba then threw himself onto Hige and started hitting him again. The only thing for Hige to do was to swing back at him to defend himself in any way possible.  
  
Toboe just looked in horror at what was happening. One swinging at the other with the other swinging at him. His whole entire time traveling with them he never suspected anything like this would happen. Not only where they swinging at each other, they were causing each other to bleed heavily from scratches and bloody noses and lips.  
  
Finally Tsume rushed over and pulled Kiba off of Hige who fell to the snowy floor. Lying on his hands and knees, Hige coughed up the blood that drizzled down his throat. He heard the footsteps of Kiba fade into the distance as he continued walking on. The pounding would stop, then continue each time Hige thought it was gone. Sighing, he shut his eyes tight and wished for the pain to go away. His lungs ached, his heart hurt, his head and his body hurt too. Especially his heart. Not physically, but emotionally for everyone had seemed to turn on him just now.  
  
After a moment of Hige just sitting there with his eyes shut, Tsume surprisingly knelt down and picked up Hige to a standing position to get him to continue the journey. After lifting him up he continued walking and motioned him to follow. Toboe ran uneasily by Hige then to Tsume to walk on. Hige finally started walking but placed himself in the way back of the group and watched them walk following them step by step.  
  
----------------------  
  
The pack finally stopped and Toboe managed to find a small cave where they would camp during the night. Hige found himself all alone in the corner of the cave not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.  
  
Toboe and Kiba sat by each other quietly whispering to each other and laughing every once and a while about some joke. Tsume sat by the entrance looking out and beyond to as far as he could see watching the wind and snow blow about. Now and then he would glance toward Toboe and Kiba praying they would try to be quieter for he didn't want to break another fight apart.  
  
The wind from the outside sang softly as it blew in and out of the cave making everyone have a little tiny chill sweep through all the people. Toboe listened into the wind trying to listen if he could hear the tiniest sound of a meal lurking about. A few sounds of an unfrozen river chimed into Tsume's ears making him thirsty for water. He wished he could hear a prey that he could hunt for dinner. Any minute now Toboe would be crying for something to eat, which would cause Hige to burst into flames again. Meaning, another fight was bound to happen. First Toboe, then Kiba. Who next? Tsume definitely didn't want it to be him getting into the fight next for he would uncontrollably hurt Hige by accident.  
  
Hige sat alone in the corner trying to concentrate on making the pain go away. He'd had many sicknesses before but non-like this. When he had a headache it didn't feel like you had stinging pains going in your head and out then start all over. If only he had listened to Tsume and not entered the ice area.  
  
The only thing that really mattered to him was getting his friends back. He wished he could be sitting with them right now and talking to them. Not yelling at them and making them wonder what was wrong with him. If only he could have himself back just the way he was before he fell in the lake. The thought of the way things were different from the way they were before the incident made him feel as though he was completely alone.  
  
He missed the way him and Toboe would sit and joke around like him and Kiba were doing now. The way he would always complain he was hungry and Kiba would always threaten for everyone to eat him. Then the way Tsume wouldn't care what happened only that everyone was safe. He missed it all.  
  
He wished he didn't have such sensitive ears to sound right now. Then he would try to joke around even though he would have a stomach ace. He wished he'd listened to Tsume and just came back. He wished he had never said what he had said to Toboe. And that him and Kiba had never got in that fight. He wished none of this had happened.  
  
Without thinking what he was doing, Toboe laughed out loud at what Kiba had just said. His laugh echoed in the cave and kept ringing. The next thing they heard was Hige scream and put his hands to his ears. Then they saw a white flash and Tsume by his side with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Hige!" Toboe yelled standing up. He looked in wonder what his laugh had just done to make Hige scream.  
  
Tsume put his hand on Hige's back and looked into his eyes. He wasn't one to actually 'care' what was happening, but a laugh shouldn't put someone is pain like it was doing to Hige. "Hige what happened?" Tsume kept asking.  
  
Hige dropped his hands from his ears and kept one eyes closed with the other opened. His head hurt so badly. It felt as if someone was stabbing him in the head. Sighing a shaky sigh, he leaned back against the wall and looked into Tsume's eyes.  
  
"I...I...I don't know." Hige said turning his head away to look outside into the wind. "The noise, it made my head...hurt. I feel like I'm dying almost, that's how bad it hurts." Kiba starred in wonder almost understanding what he was saying. But something was missing that made the explanation clear. "Do you always feel like this when someone talks?" He asked willing to know.  
  
Hige looked at him listening to Tsume scoot back a foot or so. "Yes. When ever I hear a voice, or a sound, I feel like this." He sighed a clear sigh and put his left hand on the side of his forehead and leaned against it.  
  
Tsume sighed and looked at the outside then said, "I know what's wrong Hige." He said then looked at him in the eyes. "By any chance, do you recall swallowing any water that you fell into?"  
  
Hige thought back to the other day then shook his head slowly. "No, not that I know of. I may have swallowed some while I was moving around but I was too...scared...to actually pay attention to anything else but getting out of the water. Why?"  
  
"Because well, I've heard a myth once that when someone swallows an affected type of water, they will grow sensitive to noise, they can't eat, whenever they move they feel as if their muscles are being split apart and much more. I think that the lake you fell into was infected with that virus."  
  
Everyone looked at the floor thinking of that's why his mood changed all of a sudden to noise such a laugh.  
  
Everyone's thoughts were interrupted by Hige's soft and sad voice asking, "When will I heal, if I have this...virus?" He couldn't stand being like this anymore. The anger towards sound and the feeling of pain throughout his body each and every breath and move. It was more then he could bear if he had to go through it anymore.  
  
"I'm not sure. A while I guess because it's pretty serious."  
  
Hige looked at his feet with a sad sigh. He wouldn't be able to wait awhile. ---------------------------  
  
In the morning everyone rose to the feel of sun in the cave. Hige managed to wake up without a fuse even though he was deeply sad. His muscles still ached as they did the days before. Each and every move. The sound of Kiba's heavy pants from exhaustion made him cringe from within. The sound of Toboe's sudden falls through the snow and the cringe of the snow as he climbed up. The way Tsume warned Toboe to keep up or they would leave him. It all hurt. Even his own breathing hurt. He couldn't pant. It hurt too much. He had to bear with being hot so he wouldn't be forced to have breathing pain.  
  
He was starting to gain his appetite back. Good. He's been going days without food. He needed to eat. He had no idea how much longer it would be until everyone ate. Maybe another day. Another week possibly.  
  
Finally the break the Toboe had been insisting on happened. Everyone stopped and Hige took that chance to lay in the snow and rest a little.  
  
Toboe talked about going hunting later. Kiba talked about them having to wait until they found a good spot to rest for the night before they hunted. Tsume just told them to keep their voices down.  
  
Everything got quiet after that point. At least for a while it would.  
  
----------------------  
  
I know they're OOC. I'm only on thee 4th episode of the show so I'm not too familiar with their characters. But sometimes I purposely made them out of character in her. Tsume a lot for instance. Well I need ideas because you may be able to tell but I'm out of ideas. It may have been a little boring this chapter. Sorry. So send me ideas what you think should happen to make this better. Thanks! 


	4. Sorry

Okay this is my last chapter. I finally thought of an ending while sitting in SS. I guess this one will work well. I'm most likely going to be writing another chap. soon about Hige again. I have one plotted out already. Well...kind of. Sorry it had to end this quick though.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any Wolf's Rain characters.  
  
Man I don't want to end this story yet. I wish I didn't have to, but I guess I do. So have fun reading this chapter.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Everyone walked quietly ignoring the sound of birds fighting miles above themselves. All they really wanted was to rest after a long days journey. To rest without having to worry if they were going to be killed that night. To rest and not worry if they were ever going to find food again. To rest in a peaceful place and not have to worry about anything.  
  
Hige walked slowly along side with Kiba trying to keep to his pace. He was almost feeling better then he was a few days before. Almost new again. He had definitely gained his appetite back not and was eager to find food.  
  
Toboe stayed his distance from Hige trying to not disturb him in any way. He was still nervous from when they had first fought. He never wanted to end up like this. To be afraid of him like he was now. He would look over his shoulder at him and wonder how he was surviving like this. How he ever was able to take step by step in such pain he was in. To have to deal with all the stares he got from his friends. To have to live like this.  
  
Tsume never bothered to think about Hige. All he wanted was the fighting to stop. He couldn't stand watching each of them against each other. They were doing well last night, talking to each other. But now, they were at it again. This morning they had all argued how they were going to travel. The normal way, or a way to help Hige. Tsume wasn't sure what they were doing now.  
  
Kiba just walked keeping a close eye on Hige. He knew he was struggling to keep pace. Out of the corner of his eye he could see him stumble a few times. He acted as if he never saw. He wanted to tell Tsume they needed a break. But that would cause Hige to get angry again at how they were teaching him as if he were almost dead. He had argued about that this morning. How everyone is looking down on him now. Like he was some baby. Well sometimes, he acted like it.  
  
Hige just walked thinking how he was being put down every second of the day. He stumbled a few times. Hoping Kiba didn't notice, he tried to act as though he meant to fall. To possibly look at the snow or itch his ankle. He hoped a lot of stuff though. That they would find Paradise and live to have a happy life. Instead of the one he was having now. To not have fallen in that Lake. To have a meal sitting right in front of him. He hoped for a lot of stuff. He could see Toboe looking at him every now and then. God he wanted to hurt the kid a few times. Acting as though he had to keep and eye on him to make sure he didn't fall or something. But one thing he hoped for, was he had Toboe's friendship back.  
  
The day continued pretty much like this. Not talking, glaring at each other and wishing they had food. Finally at the end of the day everyone took a break sitting on the cold snow.  
  
"How long has it been since we've not seen snow?" Toboe asked everyone. Hoping someone would answer him, he found nobody would. "I wish I was in someplace warm. By a fire at least. That would be awful nice."  
  
Kiba looked at him and almost laughed. "I wish I was in Paradise. Sleeping peacefully. Not worrying about anything."  
  
"What are you worried about?" Tsume asked looking at the sunset in front of him.  
  
Kiba looked away not finding an excuse for his words. All he really wanted was to sleep completely for once knowing he wasn't going to have to wake up and walk again. That's all he really wanted for now. Another thing he wanted was Toboe's and Hige's friendsahip back together.  
  
Tsume looked over to everyone else then stood up. "Kiba, come with me. We're going to go hunt now. I think everyone here needs some food."  
  
Kiba stood up then looked at Tsume. "What about them? Should we leave them?" He motioned towards Hige and Tsume who just looked confused.  
  
"They'll be fine. We just need to get something to eat. You two don't leave this place. We'll be back later." Both of them took one last look them flew into the air and landing on the snow running towards the sun on the way for their hunt.  
  
"Wait!" Toboe yelled after them as they jumped away. "Oh man." He sighed. Looking back at Hige he could see the teen was trying his best to ignore him.  
  
Sighing, Toboe went to a spot where he was far enough from Hige. He could hear Hige sighing in the background. Most likely bored with the idea of sitting here doing nothing for a few hours. Knowing that Kiba was with Tsume made Toboe realize they probably wouldn't be too long. He let himself lay back onto the snow hoping he could use this time to fall asleep. But something awoke him.  
  
"Uh...Toboe?" Toboe opened his eyes and looked at Hige. Hige had a gleam of sadness in his eyes as he looked at Toboe.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just...I was...I was thinking." He stopped at that sentence and looked back to the ground.  
  
"Well that's awful new." Toboe said. He saw Hige look at him again. Just to be safe he smiled to show Hige he was only joking. Hige smiled back but stopped a second later and looked at the snow again.  
  
Hige continued his sentence. "I was thinking that maybe...I've been wrong."  
  
"Wrong?" Toboe turned around and sat cross-legged facing Hige. "How have you been wrong?"  
  
Hige sighed once again and looked at him into the eyes. "About you. I mean... I've been yelling at you lately for stuff you never did on purpose. I just wanted to say—"Hige suddenly stopped what he was saying and sniffed the air. A worried glance formed n his face as he looked at Toboe. "Come on we have to go fast."  
  
Toboe looked at him confused at what he was saying. "Why?"  
  
"I smell a cougar. Come on we have to go before he picks up our scent." He went over to Toboe and grabbed his red sleeve and walked on. "I can smell him getting closer. We have to find a place to hide."  
  
"But what about when Tsume and Kiba come back? What will hey think when they don't see us where they told us to be? Hige! Are you even listening?"  
  
Hige continued to look around searching for the cougar. "Quiet. It's near. Really close actually. About, 50 feet away." He looked around then almost yelled out loud. "Toboe run!"  
  
Toboe looked behind himself to see something yellow running after them. Knowing what Hige had just told him, he tried to run but found himself frozen on the spot. Hige had already run thinking Toboe was right behind him but found him where they were just standing. The cougar was just about 40 feet away...30...25...20...getting closer and closer, Toboe still couldn't find himself to run. ...10 feet now.  
  
"No!" Hige ran as fast as he can knowing that the cougar would base his prey on Toboe for he was much smaller and defenseless then Hige. Hige knocked Toboe on the ground landing on him as the cougar was in the air trying to leap on Toboe. He was about to get him until Hige sent Toboe to the ground. He covered him with his body as the cougar landed on him.  
  
Hige gasped as he felt the weight of the cougar land on him. He felt as though someone was jumping on him over and over again until he was almost dead. All that force into one huge blow. He lay listening with a frozen body underneath him. Toboe must have felt the force on him too, for he lay struggling to breathe too. Hige lifted himself up a little so Toboe could get some air into him.  
  
He lifted his head to see the cougar looking at them in the eye. If their was only some way to get Toboe away. He looked around trying to decide how to get the cougar away. Maybe, if he got Toboe to run, he could distract it enough for Toboe to run and get help. But how long would that take? Hige sighed a sad anxious sigh and whispered into Toboe's ear his plan. Toboe nodded and waited for Hige to get off of him. Finally he felt Hige lift up. Toboe was about to get up when he felt Hige's hand press down on his back. "Not yet. Wait...wait...get ready...now!" Hige took his hand away and charged the cougar.  
  
He heard Toboe run as he attacked the cougar. He hadn't run that fast for a while now. The shock of the water virus hit him like it did the day after he fell in. He almost fell to the ground but knew the cougar would go after Toboe. Instead he kept running at the cougar and then jumped onto him biting his neck. The cougar didn't realize the wolf until he bit down onto his own flesh.  
  
The cougar yowled from the pain but still fought back. He flung Hige from his neck, which sent him flying a few feet back. He heard a yelp as Hige landed on his side. 'Just a little more.' Hige thought as he charged the attacker again.  
  
--------------------  
  
Toboe was running as fast as he could taking sharp breathes. From behind him he heard a large piercing yowl notifying him the cougar was being attacked. But the yowl only turned to a yelp from his faithful friend Hige.  
  
He stopped and looked back but kept running. He had to get help as fast as possible. Hoping Hige would be okay when he got back, he ran faster as he followed the scent from where he could smell Tsume and Kiba.  
  
He often thought about going back to help Hige but resisted himself. There would be no way he would be a match for the cougar. He would be dead in a second at the most.  
  
He would often hear a yowl then a yelp. But still he resisted the urge to go back. Half of the urge was the fact it would mean no help for Hige, then the other half was fear. He would never see day again if he turned around. So he best find Tsume and Kiba a fast as his little legs could carry him.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Tsume and Kiba were walking towards the sun set still trying to hunt when they heard a howl. Looking back, they saw Toboe a couple hundred feet away looking at them. He then started forward at such a fast pace it looked as though he was running for his life. Actually, he was running for Hige's.  
  
Tsume and Kiba ran towards him curies why he was here. "What the hell is he doing here?" Tsume asked Kiba and himself over and over again.  
  
When they finally reached Toboe he was completely out of breath. "Hige...cougar...in trouble. Come...with me."  
  
Kiba understood what Toboe was saying and ran back from the direction where they came from. Tsume looked worried and chased after Kiba with great speed. Toboe ran after them trying to keep breathing and keep up with them. He prayed it wasn't too late.  
  
-------------------  
  
Hige kept charging the cougar making it back up but attack Hige back. Hige was wearing down fast as he tried to keep his energy. It had been almost a while since he ate but found himself with enough energy to distract the cougar. Now with Toboe out of sight, Hige was loosing the need to keep the cougar busy. The only thing keeping him moving was the fact he might be a dinner if he didn't defend himself.  
  
He lunged at the cougar with all his strength but found his ability to dodge him weakening. He managed to dodge the attack the cougar was about to use but when he went after him again he got hit on the face. With a loud yelp, Hige flew back and fell on his side without making further motion.  
  
The cougar looked at Hige and used his advantage while he was down. Running with his might, he was just about to jump on Hige when a white blur from no- where sent him flying sideway unable to harm the fallen wolf.  
  
Hige looked up to see Kiba standing above him with his back towards him. Toboe and Tsume also appeared standing in front of Hige looking at the cougar with an evil look as a warning. The cougar looked at what he could see of Hige then turned around and away knowing he was more then out numbered. He made one last look before he headed out into the snow lands once again.  
  
Everyone turned around to look at Hige when they knew the cougar was gone for good. Hige looked up at everyone and gave a weary smile before he let his head rest back on the ground again. -------------------------  
  
Weeks later, the wolves all found themselves remaining how things were before the lake incident. Even Hige and Toboe began their wrestling games and their complaining for food. Basically everything was normal again. And everyone agreed to put the lake incident behind them for good. Only to be brought up again for special occasions. But now Hige always listens before he acts.  
  
----------------------- Tell me what you think of this chapter please! Oh and the other ones too. Like what you liked and didn't and whatever. Don't worry I won't get offended. Its just opinion, nothing personal. I mean tell me what you think I should improve on and what I'm good at. But do I need more detail? Well I'll see you all soon! Thank you for reading this. 


End file.
